To Die For
by Slizer
Summary: This is a story of how Hahli got the nerve to influence the matoran and ask to be Chronicler. She loses almost everything she loves though, and there is a war approaching against the Dirzaki (Vahki). Will Hahli have the bravery and the nerve she needs to
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

Since before time there has been a few good spirits. Their numbers are currently unknown, but we do know that they consist of the great Mata Nui.

However, the astrologers and researchers on Mata Nui have discovered long ago (in the times of The Bohrok Saga), that three almost invincible foes exist in the universe. They are known as the Trio of Darkness; Ma-Taru, Makuta, Mata Zuto, and Mata Zuto was the leader.

Two of them went their separate ways to dominate islands of their own. Mata Zuto had is easy. No one was in charge of Zuto-Nui. The villagers were glad to have someone to take directions from. That's what the world needed: direction.  
Makuta got his island the hard way. His brother got it first, so he had to fight him. It was so bad, that he needed Mata Zuto to come over from Zuto-Nui and help him.

He never came back.

The Zutorians were wondering and worrying: _Where is Mata Zuto? Is he coming back? Is he alright? Is he dead?_

These questions were ringing all around Zuto Nui, and in time, the island corrupted. The people turned against each other in frustration. The Protectors, which consisted of Luka-Warrior and Ronkshou-Boxer, came to Mata Nui with Mata Zuto. They never returned either. The Gapuha, giant, humanoid warriors, followed Mata Zuto, and stayed on the island of Mata Nui. They wore cloaks over their heads, so that they were forced to be minions of the dark Mata Zuto.

Then, Lhikan and the Toa Metru came. They revived the people living there, and renamed the abandoned island Metru Nui. It was like old times again, until Makuta came and forced the matoran out of the city.

But this story isn't about Zuto Nui, or Makuta, the Gapuha, nor the Protectors. This epic is about Ma-Taru, the ultimate corruptor of Mata Nui...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hahli was walking down a long tunnel. She felt a horrible uneasiness in her stomach, as if someone was about to jump out and grab her. Well, nothing of the sort happened, except for a bright light came moving closer and closer to Hahli's face.

"The light at the end of the tunnel", Hahli thought, she was half afraid of what might be on the other side, but instead, she woke up. She was in her bed, which was in the corner/side of her hut. Her head was hurting badly. Hahli had no idea what that dream was all about, but she didn't have time to think about it now. She had chores to do, which mostly consisted of Flax-Making.

She was around halfway finished when she skipped to the centre of Ga-Koro and saw Nokama, who was crowded by many other Ga-Matoran.

"I have returned with results for the Kohlii teams", Nokama said, "I have picked two players: The first will be Macku"

The group of Matoran applauded in unison. Hahli wasn't surpirsed to see Macku on the Kohlii team. It was obvious to her who the teammate will be: Kotu, obviously. Right?

"As for the second player", Nokama continued, "I choose Hahli.

Almost no one applauded. Every one of them turned around to Hahli, who wasn't used to being stared at. Hahli was shocked.

For the next week, Hahli and Macku were practicing for their Kohlii game against Onu-Koro. That day was looming towards Hahli, and she just wanted it to go away.

---------------------------------

It was bright and sunny the next week, the Ga-Koro field was swarming with Matoran. She and Macku walked onto the field. She was ready.

The Koli Ball was shot up into the air, Onepu got first and was heading towards the Ga-Koro goal. Onepu shot, and Macku blocked the shot. In fact, she caught the ball and gave to Hahli, whom since she practiced all week, was somewhat faster than Onepu. Hahli could see Taipu keeping his eyes on the ball at all times. Hahli swerved one way, and then went the other and shot, she made a goal.

Since it was a timed game it wasn't too long. And when the Fourth quarter ended, Ga-Koro was leading; 4 to 3.

The Ga-Koro side erupted in cheers. Hahli looked over to the rebuilt Kaukau Nuva waterfall. Hahli could have sworn that she saw Luka up there, but she assumed it was the heat.

"Enjoy that?", asked Macku.

"That was hard"

"Well, we have another game next week. Against _Po-Koro_

"I'm sure you'd love that"

"I will!"

Hahli felt she'd be coller if she took a swim. She dove in the water and swam a few laps. Then she came across a struggling body.

It was Amaya, one of Hahli's friends. Half of her body was lodged in the think sand. She couldn't get out of it, like quick sand. Hahli swam as fast as she could down to Amaya. She tried pulling her out, but it was tough sand. Amaya had stopped moving. Hahli had to be quick. She used all the strength in her and pulled Amaya out of the sand and carried her up to the surface.

Amaya's face was a slightly paler shade of blue. The scary part was no one could tell if she was dead or alive.

Then suddenly, a hooked-shaped edge folled by a staff shot out of the water, and it slowly sunk back in. Hahli had no idea what is was, just then Amaya woke up, sputtering water everywhere. Kotu had later told Nokama what had happened, and what came out of the water. Nokama looked horrified. All she said was that she would believe it. Believe what?

Word had spread and the Ga-Matoran were getting worried. Who's staff shot out of the water? And it was obvious that that creature tried to kill Amaya, but why?

Deep onto the bottom of the sea, a tall creature stands, with a hooked-edged staff known as the staff of Death, and who wields the Mask of Souls...


End file.
